Tak is Back
by BisexualDragons
Summary: After 2 months of floating hopelessly in space, Tak returns to Earth to get revenge on Zim. But will she get it? Or have the tables truly turned? Anti-Zatr, PRaZr in the future. Little bit of angst and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAAAT? ANOTHER NEW STORY? Preposterous! There's no way!**

**I'm kidding. My Internet's down and I have nothing else to do, so…**

**This is basically ZaTr.**

**Warnings: Cussing, blood, violence, masturbation and rape O_O**

**Enjoy! (or else O.o)**

The students of Ms. Bitter's class yawned pointedly as she continued on with her daily doomy lecture.

"And that is why you are all doomed, doomed, _doomed, DOOOOOOMED-" _She droned dramatically.

Zim sighed as he continued to zone in and out of reality. This was just so _boring!_ Well, he argued with himself, it was better than lectures on _nasty human history_ (his worst subject) that happened only 100 years ago! I mean, he was almost 200 years old, for crying out loud!

He thought about his mission. He was trying to remember some plan he had this morning ( 'Twas a stroke of genius!) about tampering with the atmosphere, like, instead of nitrogen, why not poison gas? His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. Neurotoxin. Yep. That was it. Then, when they were all dead, just suck the poison out and restore to what it once was.

Any survivors would be slaves to the Tallest. Yessss….

He grinned evilly and pulled out some paper and started to sketch blueprints of what he would need to build to get the job done.

A cell. Or…something to hold the nitrogen while he did what he had to do.

He was so caught up in the (rather impressive looking) blueprints that he didn't notice when announced that, sadly, _another_ student was relocating to this Skool. Everybody immediately tensed.

Even Zim looked a little alarmed. Were there any open seats? No…

Crap.

Somebody was going to the Underground Classroom…..

"YOU!" Ms. Bitters boomed at the Letter M. He immediately cringed in fear.

"To the Underground Classroom!" She barked as the floor beneath Letter M moved aside, M falling down, down, down, his screams slowing fading into nothing.

"It's kinda filthy down here," His voice echoed from the depths. Suddenly a ferocious growling was heard; whatever it was, it was _big_.

M screamed once more as the floor closed again. Zim looked somewhat disturbed before turning once more to his blueprints.

At that moment, a young girl about fifteen or sixteen walked in. She had long, straight purple hair with a blue streak running down it. She had dark purple eye shadow to match her hair, and dark, indigo eyes.

Zim paid this no heed. He continued with his work.

"…And a gun. Definitely a gun…" he murmured to himself, sketching a laser on the paper. raised an eyebrow,

"ZIM! Pay attention!" She growled at him. Zim's antennae perked (He now wore a hologram instead of his old disguise; he now had crimson eyes to match his real ones, spiky, black hair, and pale white skin; though he let his antennae poke out of his hair for comfort's sake) at his name being called, and drooped back down, annoyed, as he stuffed the prints in his PAK (disguised as a normal backpack).

The girl stared at him intensely, as if trying to remember something. When he caught her staring, she quickly turned away, scowling.

"This, class, is the newest, doomed appendage to the student body. She is doomed, just like the rest of you. Her name is Tak."

Zim's head snapped up so quickly he almost broke his neck. He looked at the new girl. Could she be…?

_No,_ he told himself. She couldn't be. _The_ Tak? The Tak who tried to kill him and steal his mission a few years back? No. She wasn't.

_That_ Tak was still hopelessly floating through space. He snickered remembering it. No, this Tak was just a stupid human who just happened to have her name.

He looked across the classroom at Dib. He looked just as alarmed as Zim felt.

In his four years being on Earth, Zim had actually grown smarter. Nowhere near a genius, but not a total idiot like he was when he got to this dirtball. Now he actually thought when he spoke, or slapped himself when he came up with one of his more stupid plans to conquer Earth.

Tak was sitting in the seat that until recently had been M's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Skool was dismissed, Zim walked home, hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

It couldn't have been her, he told himself defiantly. _Even if it was,_ he thought, _wouldn't she still be out to kill me? She certainly would have at least tried by now._ _She would've-_

But what she would have done we'll never find out, because just then Dib caught up to him, to Zim's dismay.

"'Sup, Space Boy?" He said casually, despite his evil grin.

"Hi." Zim replied uninterestedly, not wanting to deal with Dib right now.

"Hey. What about that new girl, Tak?"

"What about her?" Zim retorted, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Well, she's one of your fellow aliens, isn't she? You know, the one who almost took over Earth by sucking out all of its cores. D'you think she's come back to kill you?"

"Either that, _or_ she isn't that Tak at all, and she's just one of _your_ fellow aliens. The Earth is _mine,_ Dib-Stink. Not hers." He snapped at the human, getting out an IPod Touch with headphones that he upgraded to fit around the tips of his antennae.

"Hm. Ignoring me now, are you? Fine. But just so you know, it's kind of obvious to have your antennae hanging out like that." He sneered at the Irken, then walking away.

The alien smirked in triumph as he saw the nuisance leave. Now he could contemplate his plans in peace…

Little did he know that Tak was watching the whole thing…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Tak shifted uncomfortably in the crouching position she was in. She felt like such a stalker, following Zim home like this…

_Hey!_ Some voice in her head piped up. _He ruined your life, then shot you into space for two months! He deserves anything you can dish out!_ She had to agree. It still felt creepy, though.

She watched Zim enter the neon green house with caution. It looked exactly the same as it did 3 years ago. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she ran from her hiding place to the front yard.

She had upgraded her Pak to give her a signal (or give lack of one) that made her undetectable. This way she could walk on the front yard without the gnomes or computer detecting her.

Every computer noticed presence by signal given off by the PAK, not by sight. If a being without a PAK came onto the lawn, the computer instantly would decide this being was not Irken and immediately attack.

Tak, however, was unable to be tracked both ways, so it was as if nothing was there at all.

She cautiously looked inside one of the large windows by the door. She didn't see anything. So, as quietly as she could, she opened the door and slowly walked inside.

Yep.

It looked exactly as it did before. Big surprise.

She kept walking until she found the elevator in the kitchen (Zim was forced to make it bigger; he was at least 5'6 by now and apparently couldn't find anything to disguise it with, so he just left it) and stepped in.

"Take me to the main Control Room." She said sternly to the computer.

"Yes, sir." Sir. Okay. So the computer thought she was Zim. Okay. Perfect.

The elevator lurched as it started going down. It was about 15 seconds before the elevator 'ding'ed and opened to let her out.

She sprinted out of the elevator, taking in her surroundings. She had never been in Zim's base before. Destroyed it, yes, but never inside of it.

It seemed that Zim had successfully rebuilt it, however. Damn.

She edged her way to the main computer. She stared at it for a moment, just about to go up and hack it-

"You shouldn't have come here."

She didn't have time to shout in shock as two mechanical arms shot forward and roughly pinned her to the wall.

It was Zim.

"ZIM!" She shouted, struggling against the restraints. "Release me!"

"Not a chance," Zim replied calmly. He wasn't wearing his disguise. The robot arms pressed her more firmly into the wall, almost crushing her PAK. Her hologram blipped for a second then shut off completely, revealing her green skin, indigo eyes, and long, curly antennae.

Zim sighed. "Yep, I thought that was you…"

Tak growled. Only now did she realize that the robot arms were coming from his PAK. Pfft. Duh.

She unleashed her own robot arms from her PAK, but Zim was too fast; he quickly unpinned Tak and grabbed the mechanical arms with his own, yanking and effectively pulling them off. He threw them to the side and pinned her again with one arm and wrapping the other around her neck, squeezing gently for effect.

She gasped as the air in her windpipe was suddenly harder to get, but was relieved when the appendage loosened once more.

This was not going well at all! The tables had to turn and _fast…_

"_Who sent you?"_ Zim said in a deadly whisper, Tak just barely catching what he said.

"N-Nobody! I came here because I chose to! To get revenge on you! You deserve it, you ruined my life!"

The metallic limb squeezed her throat again, but it quickly loosened.

"Persistent little female, aren't you?" He said quietly, smirking when he noticed he was indeed an inch taller than she. She growled. She used his sudden burst of ego as an opportunity to grab at her restraints. Unfortunately, Zim did, in fact, notice.

Tak yelped as the limbs dug into her flesh roughly, drawing dark, blue blood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zim mentally smirked as her saw Tak's eyes widen in fear. Hmm…

This could be fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

_They were kissing each other feverishly. Tak moaned into his mouth as a hand slid up her uniform shirt, groping her breast._

_He pinned her to the wall, lifting her shirt over her head. They kissed once more, his tongue wrapping around hers and squeezing slightly. She gasped in anticipation as her pants were pulled down and thrown somewhere, exposing black underwear._

_It wasn't fair. With that thought, she slipped her hand into his pants-_

Tak woke up immediately with a jolt. She felt a sharp pain in her left arm and looked over for the offending object.

"_SORRY._ _Master said that if you were asleep for over 3 hours, I had to give you an adrenaline shot to wake you up."_ The computer boomed.

Tak jumped. "You're the computer? Where am I?" She yelled angrily at it. The computer sighed.

"_You're in a cell. Master told me to make sure you were comfy, so I designed it to look like a bedroom. Or something." _It droned. Tak's eyes widened.

She made a mad dash for the door, but it was sealed. She was starting to panic. She was trapped. In Zim's base. _Zim_.

Okay, maybe he wasn't such an idiot anymore after all. And what was with that _dream…_

She shuddered remembering it. She remembered how he touched her, caressed her. _RUBBED HER…_

Slowly, very slowly, she reached down and grabbed her breast. She gasped quietly. That felt good…

She went lower, caressing her chest and abdomen. She bit back a moan. She kept going down until finally, she reached her soaking slit. Hesitantly, she dipped a finger in between her legs and gasped in pleasure. No Irken male made her want to do this before…

_Oh no. No, no. Nonononononono. Stop this! NOW!_ She thought through the pleasure of her probing finger. But she couldn't help it: She panted, gasped and moaned loudly as her finger sped up inside of her.

Then the most horrible (or wonderful) thought came to her, and imagined ZIM'S hand replacing hers. The finger got faster and she climaxed full force.

"ZIM!" She yelled as she came all over her uniform. When the pleasure ceased, she flushed and laid down on the bed, exhausted.

Meanwhile, Zim was staring at the cell's camera feed, eyes wide and blushing furiously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim was pacing back and forth in his personal quarters, a navy blue blush tainting his light green skin.

His personal quarters were at the lowest level of the base, as well as the best protected. The room was a dark maroon, with a black, circular bed with maroon covers to match the wall. There was a small table that hung from a large wire connected to the ceiling next to the bed. On this table was a large bowl filled with any kind of Irken snack you could ever imagine.

Next to the exit was a desk. Scattered all over the top were failed plans and blueprints. In the corner was a picture of Dib, with darts piercing his head, shoulder, and, funny enough, his crotch.

By this picture was another door, with led to the bathroom (To bathe in paste, of course).But no toilet.

You see, Irkens do not produce waste. Digested food serves as a sort of stimulant for the PAK, and is transferred into energy. So naturally a toilet is not needed.

But before the PAK was made, Irkens produced waste like any other living thing. But since no evolution has happened since then, Irkens still have an anus and genitals.

Speaking of Irken genitals, the Irken body is very different from a human's, despite the same basic structure.

All Irkens had a slit. Male or female. However, while females only had a slit, males also had a member just like a human.

But enough biology.

GIR was sitting in the spinny chair by Zim's desk, watching him pace happily.

"What was that about? Would the Tak-beast have really fallen for _me_, ZIM?" He laughed at the thought. But still, he was curious.

"I don' know… ZIM LOVES THE SCARY LADY!" GIR screeched at the top of his lungs.

Zim tried his hardest to ignore him.

"Computer. Transfer our guest into the main cell, will you?" He asked casually, as if there wasn't a woman trying to kill him upstairs. He left his quarters.

_Stay calm,_ he told himself on the way down to where Tak was being held.

Just because a female Irken masturbates to the most hated criminal on Irk (not that he knew this) is no reason to be scared of approaching her.

But Zim knew she wasn't doing that for _him_. That's just….

_Sick._

Zim was disgusted by the thought. Tak. With him. _Ew._

She tried to fucking kill him, for fuck's sake!

When he reached the large, glass cage, the first thing he saw was Tak death glaring at him and slowly scraping her claws down the glass. He snickered,

"It seems that, despite your tightened defenses, your ignorance still remains, Tak." He said.

Tak made an obscene hand gesture through the glass. She appeared to be shouting, but the glass was sound-proof to anything outside of it. So Tak could hear Zim but Zim couldn't hear Tak.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly. He told Computer to remove the sound…proofy…ness.

"_-"_

Zim grimaced, and put the sound…proofy…ness back on.

"Okay. Fine. Fuck the formalities, then. But maybe you should show some respect to the one holding you in a cell." He growled softly, before he turned around and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that night, Tak was still struggling to get out of the glass cage. She had tried everything. Lasers, blades, rockets, PAK legs. Nothing worked.

The stupid SIR walked in. How inconvenient. An idea suddenly hit her,

"Hey! You! Stupid SIR Unit! Let me out!" She yelled at it.

"Not unless you dance with meeeeee!" GIR sang happily. Tak growled in frustration.

"I will.._dance_ with you if you let me out." She scowled hatefully. The robot grinned,

"OKAY!" He pulled a nearby lever and almost immediately, the glass was gone. Tak looked around.

Suddenly, she grinned. And the grin got bigger. And bigger. And bigger still. It looked pretty demonic.

She cackled evilly. Oh, it's good to be smart!

She was brought out of her laughing fest by GIR looking at her expectantly. She sighed.

If the robot hadn't just let her out, she would just leave the robot right there.

The next few minutes proved to be the most embarrassing in her life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim was sleeping. Currently, he was dreaming of the filthy Earth creatures bowing before his mighty throne, the Tallest praising him for his wonderful work, and he suddenly grew three feet, becoming the greatest Tallest of all time.

A loud bang awoke him from the wonderful dream, and (after grieving silently that it was only a dream) went to investigate.

He collected a rather dangerous looking ray gun from his PAK and exited his quarters with caution.

He held the gun, alert, ready to shoot.

Another bang was heard, louder this time. Zim immediately spun around to where the bang was heard, alarmed.

Suddenly, he was on the ground. He was dazed for a moment, before he saw sharp indigo pools and gasped.

Tak cackled sadistically. "It's my turn to have some fun, Zim…" She growled.

"How…how did you…?" Zim sputtered, completely and utterly confused. Tak grinned,

"Your stupid SIR Unit let me out." She drawled.

Zim scowled. "That horrible _robot_!" He snarled quietly. "It's always his fault!"

"Oh, I don't think it was GIR's fault_ this_ time, Zim. I daresay it was your own…_ignorance."_

Zim was just about to say something, anything, but at that moment he couldn't because Tak's lips slammed onto his.

His eyes went as wide as planet Blorch as she forced her tongue into his mouth.

_No!_ A voice in Zim's head piped up, _This is wrong! WRONG! _

She grabbed his hips forcefully, enjoying their firmness. They broke apart so Tak could rip off his shirt.

Zim made an uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat. Tak smirked meanly.

"Oh, come off it, Zim. This is probably the only chance at sex you'll get, you'd better damn enjoy it."

Zim whimpered at the mention of sex. Rape. That was what this was.

_Oh Tallest help me,_ he thought desperately. Tak pushed him to the floor, so he was on his back.

She bent over slowly, seductively. She did this until she was leaning over him, her hips resting on his.

She moaned quietly. Zim gave her a slightly disgusted look.

How the HELL did this happen?

She attacked his lips once more, wrapping her serpentine tongue around his.

"You're sick…" Zim whispered disgustedly after they broke apart. Tak slipped her shirt off, smiling wickedly.

"You know what else is sick?" She whispered back, voice heavy with lust, "Ruining somebody's life and career just for a snack."

Zim struggled underneath her, but it was no use. She unleashed her PAK legs and used them to pin his arms above his head. She used the other two to pin his feet, sharp tips digging into his ankles.

He moaned quietly in pain. Tak laughed meanly.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're in pain…" She snickered. "Hm…I wonder how you'll react to this?"

As she said that, she slipped her hand into the front of his pants and grasped his limp member. Zim gasped.

"S-stop!" He yelped weakly. He knew she wouldn't, but it was worth a try.

He was wrong.

She moved her hand up and down, growling appreciatively. Zim tried thinking of everything that disgusted him as to not become aroused, humans, wet dogs, vomit, the Dib…

But it was no use.

He became hard against his own will (That's not depressing) and the female's hand moved faster.

Zim couldn't suppress a shaky moan. He blushed again. God, this was _embarrassing…_

"You've grown rather tall…" she said, pulling his pants down in one quick movement.

Lying down, entire body exposed and a hand firmly attacking his member, Zim blushed furiously.

By now Tak was exposed as well and Zim could just barely see the wetness in between her legs.

_Oh SHIT._

His indigo-eyed attacker looked at his tall, lean and naked frame in approval. She stopped her assault on his shaft and adjusted her position so her slit was just above it.

Zim's breathing was coming in deep, harsh gasps as he watched her adjust her position.

No! He didn't want this!

He struggled once more against his restraints, the sharp ends drawing dark blue blood from his wrists and ankles.

He was so busy trying to struggle that he didn't even notice when Tak readjusted herself. He _did,_ however, notice when she slammed down onto him, engulfing his member with her heat.

Zim whimpered pitifully as Tak moaned, licking and biting his neck.

"Mmmm…Zim…." She groaned loudly. Zim tried to put all of his hate into the death glare he shot at her, (Which was the hatred of a thousand suns) but it had absolutely no effect.

She raised herself until only the tip of Zim's shaft remained inside, then slammed down once more with even more force.

They moaned in unison, Tak's being audibly louder. Why? Why was this happening? Nobody should have to endure this!

Tak slammed again. And again. And again. She was panting harshly, and Zim knew she didn't have much longer. He silently wished that this would be over soon, that she would realize that this was wrong and leave him alone.

After all, rape was considered one of the most treasonous crimes of all on Irk. Raping somebody was just as bad as murder, in Irkens' books.

And murder was extremely rare, so yeah, sexual harassment was pretty bad.

But Tak didn't seem to care, apparently.

She screamed loudly as she came, spilling her essence onto Zim. Zim came as well, though grudgingly, inside of her. She smirked possessively down at him, claw tracing down his face, slicing his delicate skin and drawing blood.

Zim was breathing heavily, thanking the Tallest that it was over.

She lifted herself off of him, using her PAK legs to stand up. Zim yelped as the metal in his limbs dug further into his skin, blood oozing out of the wounds.

The last thing he saw was that ugly, evil face grinning down at him before he blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim woke up in the morning in the exact position he was last night, laying on the floor, dried blood covering his face, wrists, and feet, and exposed.

He groaned as he sat up. Where was that monster, Tak?

Tak. He scowled. That bitch had raped him. Preformed one of the most treasonous crimes on Irk.

He felt dirty, contaminated. His skin was a sickly yellow color and his eyes were dull magenta, almost gray. He yelped in pain as he touched his deep face wound. It was still oozing blood.

"C…Computer?" He said weakly, his voice cracking.

"_YES, sir."_ The computer responded, giving one of his rare shows of respect. He apparently pitied Zim on what happened last night.

"C..Can you clean this up for me? Z-Zim has w-work to d-do.." He said quietly.

The computer didn't respond, but two mechanical arms came down from the ceiling and started cleaning up the blood and dried sex juices.

Zim limped inside of his quarters, getting a towel and applying pressure to his wounds with it, stopping the blood flow.

He washed the blood off (with Irken cleaning tools, of course) changed into his uniform. He looked at the time. Eight a.m.

Okay. He still had a half hour until school started. He activated his hologram.

In said hologram, his uniform was disguised as normal human clothing. He wore a black T-shirt, with black jeans and knee-height black boots, with fingerless gloves.

He sat on his bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest as silent tears started to fall down his face.

He was raped last night. He didn't enjoy it one bit, either. He remembered her evil grin staring down at him, the blood pouring down his wrists, the pain of it blocking out all the pleasure.

Even in his hologram he looked quite pale, his skin showing shocking resemblance to a ghost.

His eyes, still quite dull, lacking their usual shine. He glanced at the clock miserably, and saw it was time to leave. He wiped his face quickly, until there was no evidence that a MIGHTY IRKEN INDAVER was crying.

He held his head low, shamefully, as he mumbled a goodbye to GIR and walked to school.

Zim walked into room shakily, looking at the ground.

This morning had been a disaster.

He had jumped at even the lightest of touches, and even fell over when Zita came from behind him to ask if he was okay.

Several kids in the room looked at him, murmuring to their friends. Zim could still hear most of them (With his oh so _superior_ antennae), and he sat down nervously, not looking at any of them.

"What's wrong with him?"

Why's he so _pale?"_

"Is Zim sick? Is he gonna be okay?" That one, he thought, was probably Keef. He still hadn't changed much over the years.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWOOOOO!**

**Okay, obviously I need to clear some things up about Irken biology…**

**MALES ARE ****HERMAPHRODITES. THEY HAVE BOTH SEXES. Females do not.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

Three weeks had passed since the night Zim was raped.

Almost everybody in the school was talking about how the weird kid's personality flipped over. He used to shout and ramble on for hours how amazing he was, now he almost never talked. When he did, he whispered very quietly and you had to strain your ears just to hear him.

They talked about how ghostly white his skin had become, how badly he jumped when you said something to him.

Even his wardrobe had changed.

Instead of a plain black shirt, it now had an odd symbol on the front, printed white in contrast with the black. He also wore an ebony spiked collar around his neck and a slightly larger one around his lower waist (Though not much larger, since he was very skinny, even more so now, since he refused to eat anything). His pants stayed the same, but his boots were now metal-rimmed, with a strange, navy blue liquid staining them all over.

He always looked miserable. His eyes were pretty much gray and he wouldn't smile for his life, but he never cried. Not at school, at least. Not once.

Even Dib noticed the dramatic change. Every day they would spend class just glaring at each other, but every time Dib tried now, he was ignored.

And it was driving him crazy!

The disguised alien did absolutely nothing to stop him when he ranted that he was an alien, (also ranting about Tak) he only ignored his existence completely.

"I mean, C'MON! She was here for one day. _One. Day._ And then she leaves with no warning at all! And you're telling me there's nothing suspicious about that?" He yelled at the rest of the class, frowning.

The children shook their heads.

"Crazy!" Some kid shouted from the back of the class. Dib growled and sat back down in his chair.

Zim looked over to the irritated human. He looked…well…irritated. In the back of his head, Zim knew he couldn't blame him. The human race was, truly, extremely stupid, despite their mildly-advanced technology. Zim stopped worrying about being exposed a couple years after living here; nobody would ever notice. Or if they did, they wouldn't care.

He looked back over to his work. He resumed working out the ridiculously easy math problems until the bell rang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim was sitting in the Main Control Room of the base, still in his hologram. He was still working on the blueprints he started three weeks ago.

_INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE MASSIVE._

Zim's antennae perked slightly. Oh yeah, he had forgotten to report regularly. How long has it been? Oh yeah. Three weeks.

"Send it through," Zim said quietly. The Tallest's faces appeared on the large screen.

Zim stood up quickly, saluting his leaders, though not energetically like he used to.

The two leaders looked at the human standing in front of them. "Who are you? Where's Zim?" The purple one asked, narrowing one eye in confusion.

"Oh, sorry- it's merely a disguise, sirs. Here," He deactivated the hologram, revealing his pale skin (as pale as green can get, anyway), (almost) gray eyes, and his red Invader uniform.

Zim looked back to his Tallest to find there gaze returned with a look of pure shock. Zim's eyes widened a little and he stepped back, wondering what was wrong.

"W-what?" He asked, a little startled.

"What _happened to you?"_ Red asked, eyes wide. Zim looked down at himself.

_Woah._

Was he always that thin?

He looked like a twig (if not thinner), and not to mention the torn gloves and blood-stained boots.

"Zim, have you been _starving yourself?"_ Purple asked, not out of concern, just shock. Red nodded beside him. "What's with the blood?"

"Starving? O-of course not! What-what makes you say t-that?" He stuttered, not liking the sudden attention. His eyes darted from the screen to the ground.

"Because you're skinnier than us," Red said, gesturing to the stretching belts on his torso. Purple nodded his agreement, looking the younger over. Zim cringed. They were right. He was starving himself. He was sure the Tallest didn't know that the blood on his boots was his own from self-inflicted injuries or that his gloves were burned, not torn, from attempting to burn them off. They had been the same gloves _she_ had touched.

Zim cleared his throat nervously. "U-um…so…what was your reason for calling, sirs?" The Invader said quietly.

"We were bored, and wondered why you haven't been calling lately, so we called you. ONLY out of boredom," Red said, noticing Zim's perked antennae. They drooped once more.

Purple hovered in front of Red (Red grumbled in annoyance) and pointed to Zim.

"But that's not important anymore. You are to report to the Massive immediately. Something's horribly wrong with you, and I'm going to find out what. It's obviously not nothing, so don't use that as an excuse," He growled, floating next to Red again.

Crimson and maroon-gray eyes both looked at the purple-clad Tallest in shock.

"W-what?" Zim shrieked, falling over. . Nnononononononono!

"Pur, you can't be serious-!"

"I am. I'm too curious to just let it go."

Zim picked himself up, moaning quietly in pain. "I'm sorry my Tallest, I can't-"

"You will report to the Massive immediately. Understand?"

"But.."

"UNDERSTAND?"

Zim sighed in defeat. "Yes, sir…"

Purple smiled. "Good. Start packing. Actually, don't. You won't need to."

The other Tallest was still looking at him disbelievingly. Why would Pur want ZIM of all people to come on the Massive? I mean, sure, he looked horrifyingly unhealthy (and bloody) but it was ZIIIIIIMMM! He'd destroy the ship the second he stood foot on it!

He sighed. This was bad…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

The trip overall took about a month. Zim flew in his Voot Cruiser (Which he had upgraded to a larger size, faster speed, and a larger cargo hold). The only thing he took was GIR, who was currently turned off. Zim dreaded going onto the Massive. Not only did he look like a ghost, but the Tallest would eventually find out about what happened and that he was hurting himself physically.

When he did arrive at the giant ship, he didn't even heed to identify himself; they let him fly right in the docking bay. When he got out of the Voot, two burly looking guards came from the other room and told him to follow. They walked for about fifteen minutes, Zim gasping in awe as he stared at the different areas of the gigantic areas of the ship, each one different from the last. Every now and again he saw one of the guards look back to cast him a disapproving look, but Zim didn't care. He was too distracted by all of the tall ceilings and bright, vibrant colors staining them to notice even when they reached the Tallest in the Main Bay.

Zim was brought out of his stupor by one of the guards throwing him roughly to the ground before his leaders. He winced as he hit the ground, but quickly stood up and saluted his leaders exhaustedly.

The Tallest both looked at him, shocked. He looked even worse in person. The uniform, completely ripped and torn, his eyes, so dull, his skin, a sickly yellow, the blood on his boots much more vivid than before.

"What…did you…DO?" Purple sputtered, almost at loss for words. "You look terrible!"

"Can everyone leave to us and our," Red looked over to Zim, "_guest_ alone?" The red Tallest spoke, smirking as everybody filed out of the room.

It was only the Tallest and Zim. Alone. One Tallest was shocked and curious, the other shocked and nervous.

"What happened?" Red growled at the defect, looking down at him in slight disgust. Though looking down wasn't as intimidating as it was before seeing as Zim was just below their chests now.

"N-nothing! Really, I'm fine!" Zim stuttered, shrinking under their harsh gaze.

"Liar.." Purple muttered, looking over to his counterpart. He looked back over to Zim, smirking.

"Well, then…we'll just have to keep you until you're ready to tell us what's wrong." Purple grinned, grin getting wider at the other two's looks of horror.

"WHAT?" Red and Zim shouted at the same time. Purple just smirked.

"No, I c-can't, sirs. I-I have…um…work to do…" He ended the sentence in a whisper, apparently noticing his bad lie.

Red was horrified for the second time in one month. There was only one verdict:

Purple was going insane.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Pur's POV)**

I don't know why I did it. Letting him stay here. I know Red's going to hate me for a little while. But can't he feel it too? He used to be our best friend! And despite everything he's done, I still have a sort of soft spot for him.

But that's not important.

I gave him a room to sleep in, though he refuses to sleep. He refuses to eat. He won't even look us in the eye.

Red's still furious with me. He still rants on and on about how I let a cold-hearted, idiotic _murderer _onto the ship, but I ignore him. I just know that what Zim did (all of what he did) was certainly not on purpose. I just wanted to give him a (twentieth) chance.

But, back to the defect at hand.

Every day I try to coax him, get him to relax so he can tell me what happened, but all of my attempts have failed. He jumps away, stutters an excuse, and leaves every time. I'm at a loss at what to do.

I've even asked Red for help. He, being my best friend, agreed, but grudgingly.

I have no idea why I thought it would work.

Seeing both of the Tallest approach him at once seemed to scare him to death, shrieking and running away, gone before we could blink.

Red has considered violence, but I know that would give the opposite effect. He was always the more, um, should I say, _decisive _out of the two of us. But no, I refused his offer.

I just… don't know. I don't know the cause of my sudden burst of emotion for the (not much anymore) little defect. Why all the pity? Why do I suddenly _care?_ I don't think I will ever know. But what I do know is, I've got to find out what's wrong. Because there is _something_ wrong.

Never in all my days have I ever seen such an arrogant warrior turn into something like _that. _But, I will continue trying until he lets his guard down, until he lets me help him. And I won't stop until he does.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"C'mon, Zim. You've got to _eat_," I croon to the shaking younger in front of me. I have a donut held out to him, but he continues to slouch away.

He whimpers. I sigh.

"It's not going to get better until you tell me what's wrong. I want to _help_ you, Zim. Please, let me." I whisper as softly as I can.

He looks at me, those shining magenta eyes staring into my soul. Only after he looks away do I realize that was the first time he made eye contact with anybody. I choose to celebrate later.

He stares at the donut a moment, then slowly, very slowly, reaches out a small hand and grabs it. I beam at him as he looks at the treat weakly, then back at me.

"Go on," I coo. "It's okay. You need to eat." It's deathly quiet, and I watch as Zim takes a slow bite of the pastry, swallowing quietly.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard." I say as gently as Irkenly possible. He looks to me again, donut still in hand.

We stare at each other, never blinking, never breaking eye contact. Suddenly, the entire donut is gone as he's whimpering again. He backs away, looking at me fearfully. I deflate and call back to him softly, deep worry reflecting in my eyes.

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to…" He stutters, looking to the crumbs of what used to be a donut left on the ground.

I couldn't help it anymore. I couldn't stop myself as I pulled the poor thing into a deep hug, head buried in his shoulder.

He shrieked in pure fear and tried to get away, but I just held him tighter. He remained extremely stiff for a moment, but, after a couple minutes, relaxed, going limp in my arms.

"It's okay. You're okay…" I coo, holding him. I can feel him shifting his head, resting on my shoulder. He chuckles, the softest chuckle I ever heard.

"Zim is certainly_ not_ okay…" He whispered back to me, shaking slightly. He pulls away from me, looking down in shame. "Look at me."

"I can help you," I say to him, pity showing in my eyes. "Please. Let me help you, Zim." He continues looking at the floor, his skin going pale once more, (That rhymed! :D) but finally gained what little courage he had left and met my gaze.

"It was Tak," He whispers to me slowly, skin going a sickly yellow. I quirk a non-existent eyebrow,

"…Tak? Wasn't she the female who tried to fill Eeu-rth with snacks?" I ask, looking at him. He stares back and nods stiffly.

I was doing all I could to hide my eagerness. He was finally telling me what was wrong. I couldn't believe it. But it was actually happening-

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of movement, and I look over to see Zim pulling his uniform sleeve down hesitantly.

When he's finished, he closes his eyes and shows me his bare arm. What I see shocks me.

There, all over his arms, were many, _many_ large, bloody, and messy cuts, dried blood soaking his skin. He didn't even bother to clean the blood up. He reveals his other arm, and it looks exactly the same as the other.

I stare at the scars, stunned.

"But…but you…why?" Was all I could say in my shocked state. He shook his head sadly.

"You see what she made Zim do?" He whispered, rolling down his sleeve again.

"What did she do, Zim?" I said, my voice becoming stern. He jumps back, obviously startled at the sudden change of tone.

"Zim can't tell you." He looked down, and finally walking away. I watch as he leaves, a mixture of concern and frustration boiling in my 'spooch.

**Short chapter! Sorry. I just want to get back to Skyrim. XP**

_Well, she won't leave this night alone_

_And she won't sleep at all_

_And all the sorrow that she takes out on herself_

_Comes around and leaves her bleeding on the floor_

_And she knows, yeah she knows_

_There's a lot of ugly things about this world_

_These street lights _

_They shine bright_

_And they illuminate the darkness of the pavement_

_And they shine as we try_

_To write in on her arms the love she longs to taste_

_And we'll find that inside_

_She's a broken heart that anyone could save_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_-To Write Love on Her Arms - Helio_


	4. Chapter 4

***Chugaaconroy voice* CHHEEEEEEAAAAAAPPTTERRRRR FOUR! XD**

**Lolz.**

**I originally wanted this to be a two-shot, but I decided to make it longer by adding the Tallest in there.**

**Heh heh. Longer.**

**Yeah, I know Pur's being a little OOC, but oh well.**

**Because the Tallest are lovable idiots. Anyway, ON WITH CHEEEEEAAAAPTER FOUR! **

Tak. It had something to do with Tak. But what? Something horrible, obviously.

Purple was at a loss once again. He thought of every terrible thing she could possibly do, but none of them matched Zim's symptoms.

And it wasn't like Red was helping. Still consumed in shock and anger that Zim was on the Massive, he buried himself in his work and didn't speak to anyone, especially Pur. When a Drone or anyone that wasn't Pur approached him, that person was usually thrown out the airlock.

Most of the concerned looks and words were faked to sooth his curiosity of what happened, but now it was becoming…

Real.

He was actually started to _care_ and _worry_ and be _concerned_ for the little defect, like inferior aliens cared. Caring was considered a weakness to anyone who wasn't a close friend, loved one, or yourself on Irk.

If Red was starting to worry too (Pur doubted this) then he certainly didn't show it. But Purple somehow had a feeling that even if he did help, it wouldn't make much difference.

Okay, my throat is dry. I'm gonna go get a drink, now…

Never mind that.

Anyway, ever since Zim had mentioned Tak, his obsession in the matter increased tenfold. This was _progress._ Progress was good. He was so close! He just needed a little more luck-

"My Tallest?"

Purple looked up at the sound of his 'name' (to everyone but Red, anyway) and saw Zim standing in the doorway of his quarters.

The purple-clad Tallest's eyes widened a little before quirked in confusion.

"Yes, Zim?" He replied, looking at the shorter.

Zim sucked in a deep breath, and stood up straight, though he still looked a little nervous.

"I..I am ready to return to Earth now, if you don't mind, sir." He said, trying to sound confident, but failing horribly.

Purple stood from his plush chair and floated over to the smaller defect. He stopped in front of him and crouched down slightly so they were eye to eye, drew in a dramatic breath, and said simply,

"No."

Zim's face fell. "Why not?" He said a little louder. "I have a planet to conquer, I cannot be delayed any further!" He said, trying and failing to sound defiant, coming out more like a confused squeak.

Purple sighed openly. Should he tell him? No, that would break whatever trust the two might have shared…but it would the honest thing to do…

ARGH!

He was so caught up in his mental argument that Zim had to snap six times (Do Irkens have enough fingers to snap?) for Purple to come to his senses.

He looked to the smaller, wide-eyed, before calming down again and looking at him.

"Zim…just _tell_ me…tell me and I can help! Tell me, and you can go back to Earth, feeling better because you finally got it off your chest! _What did Tak do?_" He strained, almost shaking Zim in frustration.

Zim just stood there for a moment, thinking it over, a skeptical look on his face. Finally he looked down, sighed, and him his arm again. The cuts remained, worse this time. He seemed to cut _over_ the previous ones. There was much blood.

Pur's eye twitched. They stared at the damage a moment, before Zim finally spoke:

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Tallest Red. _Nobody._ Understand?"

Purple nodded silently. "I promise," He whispered softly, though on the inside bursting with eagerness.

Zim's features turned pained, sorrow drenching his young face.

"It was three weeks ago. Maybe a little longer. There was a new female addition is Skool – a sort of training academy for humans – and her name was Tak. But I had sent her into space like a three years ago. So I was sure it wasn't her," He looked to his leader. Purple nodded, gesturing for him to continue,

"But I was wrong. She tracked me back to my base and attacked me," A small grin slowly appeared on his face, "But I ingeniously defeated her. She was my prisoner for all of one day," The grin disappeared, replaced with a somber look.

"GIR let her out. I was asleep, when a loud bang woke me up. I went out of my quarters, and I heard it again. And then I was on the ground, and…"

Zim looked extremely reluctant to continue. He swallowed thickly, looking to the side shamefully. Purple waited patiently, not wanting to rush him in fear of scaring him off.

Magenta eyes met deep purple. As the Tallest stared into the maroon sea of sorrow, he knew that it was horrible. Not that he didn't know already, but you get the basic point.

"I was raped," He whispered, his voice cracking. Purple's eyes went as wide as they could possibly go, his mouth dropping open slightly. All anxiety of finding out what happened immediately vanished, replaced with shock and anger.

That was unthinkable. Rape? He was _raped?_ By _Tak?_ Oh no. That would _not_ fly. That was one of the most taboo crimes to ever be commit on Irk.

Nobody deserved to be raped. Nobody. Not even Zim.

Speaking of Zim, the exile had his head low, hiding his face. Tears could be seen dropping onto the cold hard floor, one after the other.

"Zim, I…" Words could not explain how bad he felt for Zim at that moment. Felt bad. For Zim. Exile Zim.

Anger resurfaced suddenly, consuming him. He looked to the other furiously.

"Where is she, Zim? Where did Tak go?" Zim looked up miserably, tears drenching his face.

"I don't know. I blacked out, and when I woke up she was gone…" He whispered, pulling his sleeve back down.

Purple raised himself. "Sit. Rest. You need to sleep." He said sternly before leaving the room. Zim walked slowly to the large bed, slightly surprised at it's softness.

Purple rushed to Red's quarters, almost _radiating _waves of anger. Red needed to know about this. He had to.

He saw the Guards and drones giving him weird and terrified looks, but he ignored them. He had to get to Red. _He_ would help set this straight.

He pounded on his counterpart's door angrily.

"RED! Red, let me in!" Purple yelled through the door, pounding becoming more frantic.

He heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "What is it, Pur?" Red said tiredly, opening the metallic door. "I have work to do."

"This is important." The purple-eyed Tallest pushed through his companion into the room. It was a mess. "Shut the door."

Red did so, and turned to look to his friend, a confused and slightly worried look on his face. He had never seen his counterpart so serious before.

"Pur…what's the matter?" Red said slowly, approaching his friend. Purple looked back at him. Should he tell? I mean, he did _promise…._

But Red had to know. With that, he turned to Red and stared into those crimson eyes a moment before taking a deep breath.

"It's Zim." Pur managed to catch the slightly annoyed look and, before Red could say anything, continued. "He was raped."

Red's entire look changed. What had previously been annoyed and bothered suddenly turned to extreme disbelief.

"_WHAT?"_ The crimson Tallest yelled, rushing over to his friend. "By _WHOM?_" Purple understood his shock. On Irk, Exiled or banished, defective or not, no Irken deserved to have their first (or any, really) time taken from them.

"Invader Tak."

Red still looked outraged, pacing back forth in anger. "Why? What could possibly drive her to do such a thing? I mean, it _is_ Zim, but still!" Purple shook his head,

"I'm not sure. Something about 'ruining her career.'" He looked down.

"We've got to find her." Purple agreed. "She must be punished for her treason. Where is Zim?" His voice expressed his anger, and Purple looked to him, a little startled, but agreed nonetheless.

"He's resting, he hasn't slept in weeks," Purple whispered sadly. Red nodded, and floated to the door.

"Where are you going?" Purple said loudly after his companion, following him.

Red didn't look back as he spoke. "Where did Zim say Tak went?" He growled lowly. Purple looked up, a little scared at Red's sudden change of mood.

"He didn't. He said he was out when she left." He responded quietly. Red scowled audibly.

"We're sending a search party to look for her, for deactivation. _Nobody _gets raped in _my_ Empire- even though Zim isn't even legally part of it anymore- but I don't care."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a whole week before Tak was found. Purple, in fear of Zim getting angry at him for telling Red, did not tell Zim that she was being searched for. But he supposed now would be the time, since she was to be deactivated tomorrow.

She was found on Meekrob, the planet Tenn conquered about a year ago (the Meekrobins surrendering shortly after the defective SIRs arrived), in an old rundown metal building.

She was captured and brought to the Massive, which immediately changed course and started toward Irk. She was kept in a cell much more functional than the one Zim had kept her in.

She struggled and fought, but to no avail. The Soldiers and Guards she passed by all gave her nasty and disgusted looks, Tak trying her hardest to ignore them.

It was not easy.

OoOoooOoOoOOoOoOoO

Purple approached Zim's 'room' nervously, wondering how he would take the news that he broke his promise. He felt bad for a moment, but it vanished as he realized it was the right thing to do.

He opened the door slowly, closing it behind him. He looked around and saw Zim, fast asleep on the large, soft bed. Purple smiled softly. This was good.

Zim had been improving slowly, slowly but surely, and Purple was elated. He slept more, ate more (but was still extremely skinny) and was slowly becoming himself again.

But something was still very wrong. He hoped the news he was about to bring would change that.

He hovered over to the younger, shaking him gently with a cuffed hand. "Zim…Zim, wake up…" He whispered softly.

Zim stirred, but did not wake. Purple rolled his eyes and shook him a little harder.

Zim still did not wake.

The Tallest was getting annoyed. "Zim…_Zim, get up._ Zim!" He finally yelled, Zim effectively shooting up from the bed, looking up at his leader, startled.

"Sorry. You wouldn't wake." He said, much quieter. Zim calmed down a bit and rolled out of bed, saluting his leader tiredly. Purple smiled softly and put a claw over Zim's.

"No need for that," He cooed softly, lowering the defect's hand. Zim looked a little stunned, but got over it and gave a confused look.

"What is it you needed, sir?" Zim said.

"I…need to tell you something." Purple said, sitting on one of the plush chairs. He gestured Zim to sit on the bed. Zim did.

"I told Red." He blurted out, covering his mouth after. He saw the hurt and angered look on Zim's face and quickly continued:

"It was for your own good! We sent a search party for Tak, they found her! We're headed to Irk right now for her deactivation." He said this all very fast. Zim's features softened a little, and he quirked an eye, confused.

"You found her? Where was she? Where is she now? How did you-" He was silenced by a hand cuffed over his mouth, and looked to his leader in shock, eyes wide.

"She's in a cell. She won't escape this time. We'll be on Irk in just a few hours." He took his hand off of Zim's mouth.

Zim stayed silent, thinking.

"She's going to be deactivated?" He said quietly. Purple nodded.

Zim looked down sadly. His uniform was still torn and burned in some places. Purple noticed, and stood up.

"Well. You can't witness it looking like that. We also need to get those cuts healed." He grabbed Zim's hand gently, pulling him toward the door.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zim entered his room two hours later feeling much, much better. He had bathed, gotten a new uniform, and cleaned and bandaged his arms (bandages hidden under the magenta-red sleeves, of course), as well as his other injuries. He felt good as new. And getting to witness Tak's deactivation? Maybe justice _did_ exist in this universe.

They had just recently entered Irk's orbit, and were preparing for landing. Zim looked at his home in awe. It had been four years since he had been here, home, and it felt wonderful seeing it again.

The red surface comforted Zim as the large ship landed, Zim himself sighing a he left his room, ready to leave the Massive.


End file.
